


Make it right

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Never in his life has Seoho ever thought of using a fake boyfriend service, but here he is now.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	Make it right

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!  
> I hope you enjoy this little gift from me!

Never in his life has Seoho ever thought of using a fake boyfriend service; but here he is now, clicking away the needed information in the website just because he is in urgency for the upcoming occasion.

He almost forgets about this party at all, and if not for his manager asking about the advanced leave he applied from weeks ago, he won’t remember anything about it. His workloads have been pretty hectic recently and that thought just leaves his head. He is smiling to his manager and says,  _ yes, I’m taking a week leave starting next Monday _ , while inside, he is wildly panicking. 

He needs to attend a wedding party and he badly needs a date… for some apparent reasons. The website he stumbles into is looking pretty reassuring so he just hastily fills his information and clicks away the boxes that fit into his criteria. A little note at the end before he submits his request:  _ An advance meeting before the event will be appreciated. _

So here he is, sitting in one private booth in one secluded cafe, waiting for the possible date that he will hire for the whole week. He has to go to work in twenty minutes so if this man is not going to appear soon, he is ditching this whole thing.

“Seoho?”

His head snaps up and his eyes land on someone that doesn’t look that foreign to him. It’s like this man is imprinted in some deep parts in his brain but he can’t put a name to that face.

“Yes, and you?”

The man blinks in amusement. “As expected, you wouldn’t remember me. I know it.”

“Pardon, but have we met before?”

The man takes a seat across him, flipping the end of his jacket so gracefully. 

“We went to the same high school.”

Seoho frowns, “That was, like, fifteen? Sixteen years ago? I can’t possibly remember your name, sir.”

The man chuckles. “I’m Youngjo.”

The name clicks, weirdly, it clicks even though Seoho doesn’t really have any memory about him.

“Oh!” He claps his hands, “A senior in the art club?”

The man, or Youngjo, flicks his fingers. “Correct.”

“Wow, okay,” Seoho breathes away, “Wow.”

“I had a hunch when I saw your name in the request form but I was not really sure so I had to see you with my own eyes. And yep, you are that Lee Seoho I know back from high school.”

Seoho ponders if this would be a good idea. Taking someone he knows as a pretend date to a wedding party might not be the best decision. But this is urgent and he doesn’t have any other choices. 

“Bringing someone you know might be an advantage, because you can assure yourself. You know me.”

Okay, he says it already.

“Fine, you are right, I suppose.” Seoho blows a breath.

“So, what’s the occasion? I read previously that it’s for a wedding party? And for a week, really?”

“Yeah,” Seoho sighs when he is reminded about it again, “I would love to explain more to you, but I have to go to work soon.”

“Here’s my number. I expect a full background story before the departure because I can’t be possibly acting without knowing any information.”

“Yeah, I will explain it all,” he swallows, “But I really have to go now. Uh, see you soon, I guess, Youngjo?” He rises up from his seat while grabbing the small card with the name and phone number written there.

Youngjo smiles and waves bye at him.

Seoho climbs up the cab and lets the driver take him to his workplace, with his head filled in uncertainty.

He knew Youngjo back then when they were both in the art club during high school. But he only knew him to that extent, nothing less and nothing more. He knew that Youngjo was that one cool senior who had always sat at the corner near the blackboard, without talking much and always being so occupied with his sketches.

They talked a few times, out of courtesy, but that was that. Seoho never really knew the senior and he is sure the other didn’t know much about him either. They were just a senior and a junior until Youngjo graduated first.

Seoho is torn because: one, he is kinda relieved that Youngjo is someone he knows and not a complete stranger and that at least he has a name and identity if the man is as much as trying to endanger him, and two, he is kinda worried that Youngjo is someone he knows and the man might know  _ some _ things. He hopes Youngjo doesn’t know anything, or at least doesn’t remember anything from their school time.

True to his words before, he talks about main details to Youngjo over a simple dinner at the nearest barbeque house. Youngjo doesn’t ask much and he lets Seoho talk most of the time because he needs to remember every single detail in case people will be suspicious about them.

The occasion, or the wedding party, is the wedding of his  _ ex _ .

Youngjo’s chopsticks stop moving. “Your ex? Is it that Kim Gym boy?”

Seoho groans. Damn, Youngjo remembers.

“How did you remember that?” He palms his face.

Youngjo laughs lightly. “I have a good memory and I remember things in my life. Really? That boy? Your junior?”

“No really, how did you remember everything?” Seoho asks after gulping down the remaining water in his cup.

He can see the grin curling on Youngjo’s lips.

“I didn’t think you would really date him, you know? Rumors were all over the place that the popular Kim Gym boy was pretty close to someone from the art club, but I guess the rumors were true?”

Seoho picks on his kimchi. “Yeah, kinda. I mean, we didn’t really date in high school but a few years after we graduated.”

“I suppose it didn’t end that well now that you have to attend his wedding and not the one he is marrying?”

“God, your mouth,” Seoho grunts, that words kinda hurt him even though he swears he has moved on already.

“Sorry,” Youngjo says even though his tone doesn’t sound apologetic at all, “I guess I hit the bull’s eye?”

“That’s not funny.” Seoho murmurs while pursing his lips. He needs more meat, he is stressed. Youngjo laughs and puts more cooked meat into his bowl, noticing his desperation in flipping the raw meat on the grill.

“But, okay, your ex aside, why do you need to hire me for a week?”

Seoho smacks his lips after he swallows that one tender piece of beef.

“His fiance and him are kinda loaded, I suppose. His fiance is a musical artist or something, from what I heard, and they just want to make a blast for their party. I could just not attend it, but he begged me to come because… well, I admit that I have been avoiding him since we broke up.”

Seoho knows he is kinda childish by avoiding his ex that much for the whole seven years after they broke, but he tells himself that he is doing that because he has moved on. He does, and he just doesn’t want people to think that he is hung up over the break up so he just avoids his ex altogether.

Youngjo hums in understanding. “Okay, I get the main points. But first thing first, how far are you okay with skinship? By pretending to be your boyfriend, I have to perform some acts that can make people believe me so I have to ask you in advance.”

Seoho stifles a smile. “We are adults now, don’t you think? I can handle any kind of skinship. I will tell you whenever I feel uncomfortable, but I guess you can keep any act whenever you think it fits.”

The satisfied smile on Youngjo’s face is nice to be looked at and Seoho starts to feel the beginning of regret for saying those words. He still doesn’t know Youngjo that much and he hopes the man will still act decently despite everything.

“Alright. So, what time are we leaving tomorrow?”

“Around 2 in the noon. It’s only in Jeju so it’s not that far. Shit, I haven’t packed my things yet.”

Youngjo laughs at his face, “Do you want to ride the cab together to the airport? To make you get used to me before we put on the act for the whole week?”

"Sure. That would be nice. I'm not good at being in a crowd."

"Great. Tell me your address."

The rest of the dinner is spent fabricating lies over lies about their fake relationship and by the time the last piece of beef is gone, Youngjo tells him that he will be the best boyfriend ever. For this drama, he means.

The whole ride to the airport is filled with Seoho being a jittery mess. He hasn't had the need to meet so many people in one single occasion so he is very nervous that he might mess up their whole plot. He is quite a loner and he might not know how to befriend people properly, yet Youngjo tells him that he will do good so he doesn't have to worry about anything.

Youngjo takes his hand as they walk around the airport while waiting for their flight.  _ To have you get used to holding my hand _ , Youngjo has said earlier. Seoho admits that he is previously nervous that he might treat Youngjo as a stranger while they have to act like a couple, so this practice method is kinda helping.

They buy some coffee and bagels to share before the flight, talk a bit more over their well constructed plan, and then off they go into the plane. As the plane takes off to the sky, Seoho finds Youngjo's hand to grip for the whole journey, and the other doesn't seem to mind about it.

Jeju's air feels so fresh as it blows right to his face. For a moment, Seoho forgets all the burdens in his chest and he just lets Youngjo pull him around to get their luggages. The man maneuvers him to walk out of the airport and finds a cab to take them to the hotel. Seoho just sits there at the backseat with the man telling the cab driver about their destination.

"You okay?" Youngjo asks him when the cab is halfway away from the airport. 

"Yeah. Just… kinda overwhelmed with everything."

"It's going to be okay. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah," Seoho glances out of the window, "I hope so."

The hotel room is reserved under his name once his ex is sure he will come so it's not even a surprise that he has to share the room with Youngjo.

"That's alright. I can sleep on the sofa or something."

"No, we can sleep in the bed. I'm fine with it."

"Sure, if you say so."

Seoho is sure the grooms and family and close friends are all already here days before today. He just doesn't want to come early, it will make him look like he is eager when in reality, he really wants to avoid this whole thing. The whole party starts tomorrow though.

"I've been wondering though. Why are they holding their wedding party for a whole damn week?" Youngjo asks as he sits down on the bed, his hands smoothing down the creases on the sheet.

"I'm wondering about that too." Seoho answers dryly.

"Are they like… having too much money or what? Paying for everyone's hotel room like this?"

"I suppose. He is a famous gym trainer afterall." 

He hears Youngjo hum. "You know, at least don't show that kind of face."

"What face?" Seoho asks as he takes off his coat and scarf.

"Like you are sad over this wedding."

Seoho stares at the other. "I'm not sad. I'm happy for him."

"Oh really?" Youngjo lifts an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. Let's find something to eat. I'm hungry." He murmurs.

Halfway down the elevator, it stops at one floor and the one Seoho wants to avoid the most… enters the elevator.

"Seoho." The man calls in relief, in happiness, in surprise.

He gives a small nod. "Hi, Geonhak."

Geonhak is alone without his groom and now there are three of them trapped in this narrow space. Seoho unconsciously reaches for Youngjo's hand for moral support.

"I'm glad you can make it." Geonhak says softly, before turning to address Youngjo.

"And you are?"

Youngjo secretly squeezes his hand before he offers a polite smile to the other, his other hand outstretched for a handshake.

"I'm Youngjo. Seoho's boyfriend."

"Oh." Geonhak's eyes flicker between the two of them, and then down to their joined hands. He looks… relieved, weirdly.

"Hello, I'm Geonhak. Thank you for coming to my party. I really appreciate your attendance."

"The pleasure is mine. I've been looking forward to meeting Seoho's friends ever since he informed me about this wedding."

By now, Seoho is already hiding half of himself behind Youngjo's back. He trusts Youngjo to carry on with the conversation, while he is wishing the elevator to quickly stop so they can get off. 

The sound from the elevator informs that they have reached the first floor and Youngjo smiles politely.

"I would like to talk more but we have to go for now and we are quite famished, so I guess we will see you again soon."

"Ah, yes. Sure." Geonhak murmurs while glancing to the silent man hiding behind.

Youngjo gently pulls him forward to walk out of the elevator and he has never felt this happy before.

"Seoho," Geonhak calls for him when they are a few steps away.

He doesn't turn around.

"Can we talk for a bit later before you go back to Seoul?"

The request is simple but sounding so hopeful. Seoho pulls Youngjo's hand closer to him, just for his own comfort, and he reaches his other hand to grip at the man's elbow.

"Okay." His answer is silent and too soft but Geonhak hears it anyway.

"Thank you."

He gives a quick nod before pulling Youngjo along, out of the hotel building.

As they reach the empty street, he blows out a breath. Youngjo watches him silently, reaching to pat his head.

"You did good back then, just try not to be so obvious. You are crushing my hand."

Seoho lets it go at the mention of it, suddenly realizing that he has been gripping on it too strongly. Youngjo laughs and takes his hand again.

"I didn't say you should let go. Come on, let's find some food. It can help you destress."

He sighs. "Okay."

A week for the wedding party doesn’t exactly mean that it’s  _ wholly _ for the wedding. Seoho later finds out that the actual wedding party will be held on the fifth day and so the rest of the previous days are for the guests to enjoy the well paid trip. Had he known this would happen, he wouldn’t even consider coming. He has to skip a whole week of work just to spend the time being stressed here.

“I say we go out to take a walk or something.” Youngjo suggests beside him as they sit on the bed after reading the whole list of the event schedule. He doesn’t understand why Geonhak would ever think of holding his wedding this way and he doesn’t want to find out why anyway.

“Why? Where are we going to go anyway?”

“We have the whole week to enjoy this short vacation and it’s all paid for us, why don’t we use this chance to relax? We don’t always get this, you know.” Youngjo says.

Seoho purses his lips. “But what if we bumped into him again?”

Youngjo tilts his head aside to get a better look at him.

“Hey, answer me. Are you still hung up over him?”

“No, it’s just,” he pauses as he lets himself fall back to the bed and stares up at the ceiling, “I don’t know how to handle being friends with my exes. I’m just very… awkward in this kind of situation. I don’t want to make fun of myself. That’s going to suck.”

He feels the bed dips as his eyes are closed to avoid the bright light from the lamp.

“How did you break up with him, if you don’t mind me asking? I’ve been meaning to ask about this but I don’t know if you are feeling comfortable enough to share this with me,” Youngjo asks, shrugging.

Seoho blows a sigh. “I… We broke up because of nothing. I mean,” he shifts so he can lie on his side. Once he opens his eyes, he finds Youngjo mimicking his pose right in front of him, an arm folded to prop his head.

“Yeah?” Youngjo’s voice is soft and gentle and he just closes his eyes again.

“We actually started dating around two years after high school graduation. It was mutual interest between us, you know? And we just hit it off. I could say that we were pretty stable for the first few years of the relationship, but we were humans too and we couldn’t just agree with one another all the time.”

He feels a hand on the side of his head, patting his hair gently. He hums softly to silently tell Youngjo that he appreciates the effort to console him.

“We kept going on and off. We broke up and then we got back together again, broke up, and made up. It happened so many times that it just became a habit. We just had always sought for one another whenever we felt down and we pushed each other when the fights got the best out of us. It happened for years until it didn’t feel like we were dating anymore. We were just stringing over it.”

“That sounds suck.” Youngjo comments.

“It was,” Seoho brings a hand to cover his face, “At one time when we got enough of using each other, we decided to break it up for real. We came up with it together and there was no hard feeling at all.”

“How did you feel when you broke up?”

“Nothing. A part of me was kinda disappointed with myself but another part of me was very relieved.”

“Why did you feel disappointed? It was not your fault though?”

“I know, but,” he sighs again and lets Youngjo’s hand fall on the side of his face instead of on his head, “But relationship worked for two people, don’t you think so? We didn’t try hard enough, and I think one of my bad traits is that I don’t talk that much about what I think so I suppose that was one of the many reasons of why we broke up.”

“He did wrong too.” Youngjo says.

“He did and I did too. We both made mistakes but I have to admit that I was very relieved that we broke up. We shouldn’t have dragged that relationship for a whole seven years when there was clearly no feeling left between us.”

“Do you still have feelings for him?”

“Weirdly? No. I have known Geonhak for years and you could say we became adults together but I don’t think I have any feelings left for him. We are over for good and I think that was one of the best decisions that I have ever made in life; breaking up with him.”

Youngjo hums, his tone light. “You did well. I’m proud of you.”

Seoho flips his eyes open, “Why are you being proud of me?” He smiles, in which the man replies with a smile of his own.

“You handled the break up pretty well, that one is something you should feel proud of.”

“But I avoided him all the time.”

“Why did you do that?”

“People, mostly. Everyone who knew us since high school was rooting for us and I felt kinda bad for letting them down, you know. Like, they were hoping that the one he would marry would be me, but in the end, it’s not. And people thought I was still not over him. I swear I’m over him! I’m really happy that he’s got to marry someone he really loves.”

“You shouldn’t listen to what people are saying.”

“I know that, but I can’t help it. People looked at me as if I was the only one hurting when in reality, the both of us were hurt. I tried my best to not cross path with him because if people were to see me with him, they would start to speculate things and I didn’t want that. I guess I was a coward.”

“Do you want to hear my opinion?” Youngjo asks.

Seoho nods while folding his elbow under his head, mimicking Youngjo’s pose this time. The man smiles at him.

“People talk about a lot of shitty things, we know that, and there is nothing that we can do to prevent it. But really, do you live your life for people or for yourself?”

Seoho takes a breath.

“It is scary to live your life for people’s expectations, but I know it’s easier said than done. If avoiding your ex can make yourself feel better, why not? If meeting up with your ex can solve the unanswered problems in your head, why not?”

“Yeah,” Seoho murmurs in agreement, because he knows everything Youngjo said was true.

A hand caresses his head again and he lifts his gaze up.

“It’s okay if you are a coward. Everyone has something they fear and it will take time for you to come up back to your own feet. The time is different for everyone so you should walk at your own pace. Find the timing and strike your best.”

Seoho feels a soft laugh bubbling up in his throat. “What are you? A motivational speaker or something?”

Youngjo digs his fingers into his scalp and he winces. “I might be, considering that you are so gloomy.”

“This is relationship abuse,” he jokes while trying to push the hand away.

“No, this is a healthy relationship motivation.” Youngjo jokes back through his gritted teeth.

Seoho huffs and pushes him away, sitting up on the bed. He pulls at Youngjo’s arm to help him up as well.

“So, we find dinner out there?”

Youngjo grins widely. “Nice idea.”

Seoho has been living his life for the whole thirty four years and he has never felt this free yet burdened in going for a trip. 

Last night, after they ate to their fullest, they hit the bed almost immediately from fatigue after a flight and a heart-to-heart conversation. He wakes up on the left side of the bed, suddenly being disoriented and confused of his wherebeing and why he is not on his favorite right side. Upon seeing Youngjo’s sleeping face, he is reminded that  _ ah, I’m on a trip for an ex’s wedding with a fake boyfriend _ .

He goes to sleep again after pretending that he hasn’t just spent a whole thirty minutes staring at Youngjo’s face and thinking how God could even make someone be so good looking. He decides that maybe he still needs some time to sleep and he just snores his way back to dreamland.

The next time he wakes up, Youngjo is already up and the other side of the bed is empty. He shifts around, trying to open his eyes wider from the sleep, but he can only see the slightest sight of the man’s bare back. Youngjo is heading towards the bathroom and after seeing the glimpse of skin, Seoho decides that he needs more sleep.

He slips into his slumber and wakes up a few times on repeat, until he feels Youngjo’s cold fingers brushing over his head.

“Wake up. We need to get something to eat. I’m very hungry.”

Seoho grunts sleepily. “What time is it?”

“It’s nearing eleven. Come on. Up you go.” Youngjo pulls him up by his arms and Seoho slumps forward to the crumpled duvet. He can hear the older man softly laughing at him and then there is a hand ruffling his messy hair.

“Wash up!” 

“Okay, okay.” He murmurs and then Youngjo leaves him alone to get dressed. Wait, get dressed- so he is not yet dressed when he sits here earlier-

Seoho throws the duvet away and runs straight into the bathroom.

They call for the room service and order whatever they feel like having because, as it is mentioned before, everything will be paid on their behalf so  _ use it to your benefit _ , Youngjo has said.

Once their brunch is over, they decide to take a walk all over the place to let the food go down their stomach. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have ordered that much.” Youngjo says, and he lets out a snort.

“You were the one ordering  _ that _ much.”

“I know that but now my belly feels like it’s about to explode.”

“Let’s just walk around.” He takes Youngjo’s arm to drag the man.

Eventually they stop after walking around in a circle for the whole twenty minutes because Youngjo is  _ an old man _ and he can’t walk too long. Seoho rolls his eyes and decides to drop the man’s hand, leaving him alone. He heads towards the ice cream stall and orders for two, ignoring Youngjo’s calling for him repeatedly.

The man reaches him and he hands Youngjo his fair share of ice cream. Despite everything, he still waits for the man who is trying to taste the ice cream in his hold. When Youngjo notices that they have different tastes, he insists on trying the other one but Seoho won’t give him so he just runs away while laughing like a kid.

Youngjo catches up to him, locking his neck with his arm, and Seoho laughs loudly trying to escape. Their ice cream melts to the ground and they laugh at the sticky mess trailing down their fingers; until someone calls.

“Youngjo? Is that you?”

They whip their heads around and Seoho feels more than sees the flinch coming from the man. He looks up, neck still locked under Youngjo’s elbow grip, and he stares between the man and the stranger.

“Hi.” Youngjo greets while offering a smile that actually doesn’t reach his eyes.

The stranger walks closer for a bit.

“It’s been a while. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m here to attend someone’s wedding-”

“Wedding? Is it Geonhak’s wedding?” The stranger asks again.

Seoho glances at the man. Who is this? And how come he knows Geonhak? Wait, is this the groom, maybe?

“I suppose so? Is your friend’s name Geonhak, babe?” Youngjo asks, glancing down at him while screaming urgency in his eyes. Seoho decides to play along because he knows how it feels to be trapped in an awkward situation.

“ _ Babe _ ?” The stranger asks in interest, now staring at him.

“Yeah, it’s Geonhak’s wedding. How many times should I remind you of the name,” Seoho answers while throwing his arm to give a side hug on Youngjo’s waist. He feels like he should give moral support to the man as well.

“Oh,” the man mutters, “I’m Geonhak’s best man, anyway. I guess I will see you around soon.”

Youngjo gives a stiff nod, but the smile is permanent on his face. Seoho thinks he can save this.

“Babe, our ice cream is melting. Let’s wash up,” he says, and yes, their ice cream is almost gone at this rate. Youngjo glances down and makes a noise.

“Yeah, it’s sticky. Let’s go back to our room.”

Seoho gives a polite nod as a bye to the stranger, and Youngjo bids a short goodbye, “I guess I will see you around, Woong.”

Youngjo pulls him to walk away before the stranger can even answer. Seoho steals a glance up to Youngjo and the man whispers, “Keep it up until we are out of his sight.”

“Okay.” He whispers back.

"So."

"So." Youngjo answers back.

After getting back into their room, they clean all the ice cream mess while listening to Youngjo complaining about the ice cream that he hadn't even tasted. As they lie on the bed, windows wide open and the sunset sky being so orange, Seoho decides that he can't keep his curiosity any longer.

"Care to tell me for a bit?" He asks, glancing aside.

Youngjo blows a sigh.

"Okay, that was my ex."

Seoho chokes on his breath. "Is this a 'Meet Your Ex' trip?"

Youngjo snorts. "Might be. I never know the world could be this small."

"Your ex is my ex's best man. This is so ridiculous."

"Yeah. Never expected to see him here after so long." Youngjo says in a resigned tone.

"What happened?"

"We fought a lot. We got busy. We fell out of love. We broke up. Done."

"It couldn't be that simple."

"Let's say that we had different paths to go. He wanted to reach his dream and I wanted simplicity. We broke up because no one wanted to give in. It was so long ago. Might be ten years or something."

"Oh, I see. Are you still hung up over him?"

"Nah," Youngjo waves his hand, "We didn't have anything left when we broke up so I really don't feel anything other than surprise now for meeting him here."

Seoho stares silently.

"Can I ask one more thing?"

"Yeah, just spill."

"Why are you doing this side job?"

Youngjo glances at him. "Pretending to be people's date, you mean?"

"Yeah? You have a main job, but why are you still doing this? I'm just curious, you don't have to answer it though."

"I wonder why," Youngjo murmurs, "It was just for fun at first. I applied to the job website to spend my free time and my clients were all pretty funny too."

Seoho hums as he listens.

"But then, I saw different people. They all had different life problems. It felt nice to help some people out of their romance problems by pretending to be their dates. It's like I'm doing a good deed or something." He chuckles softly, and Seoho smiles.

"You are doing it to help people now then." He concludes.

"Yeah, kinda. Just like I'm helping you save face in front of your ex." Youngjo glances at him, offering a teasing smile.

"Hey!" He lands a playful punch on the man's side.

Youngjo writhes and he laughs loudly at the over reaction from the man.

"I told you it hurts!"

"And I told you I don't believe you!"

On the next day, they decide that they should check the famous beach or they will regret it in the future. Just as expected, the beach is crowded with people and Seoho is not fond of being cooped in between a mass of bodies, so he seeks comfort by pressing close to Youngjo's side. 

"Hey," Youngjo calls while gently taking his hand, their fingers wrapped together.

Seoho glances at their hands for a second before looking up at him.

"I see a lot of familiar faces from high school. So let's keep the act." He says and Seoho steals a glance around the beach. Indeed, he sees lots of people he might have known but can't remember their names.

He grips Youngjo's hand, suddenly getting overwhelmed with the feeling of eyes on him, "Okay."

They slowly walk closer to the shore and as he looks far to the ocean, Seoho forgets about the burdens for a second. The sounds of waves crashing calm him and the water slowly washes over his feet. He is glad he chose to wear his sandals not shoes today.

He feels a hand on his hip and he is this close to flinching if not for Youngjo's low voice whispering, "Don't look up because it's going to be obvious, but two people are watching at your right."

Seoho swallows and nods his head, letting the hand on his hip slowly curl on his waist. The touch is warm against the thin shirt he is wearing, clasping there without any gap.

"Do you think," Youngjo starts talking, and he hums questioningly when the words get covered by the sound of waves rolling.

"What?"

"Do you think you can handle some sort of skinship?"

"Yeah? I told you it's fine though?"

Youngjo hums, "Good, because some more juniors I recognize are now watching us intently. I say we give them a show."

"What kind of show-"

His words die on his tongue when Youngjo leans down to peck his cheek. He feels warmth creeping on his neck and then Youngjo is giggling softly.

"Great. They are looking away now."

Seoho takes some deep breaths to calm himself. "G-Good."

Youngjo curls his two arms around him and drags him around, until his sandals are left on the sand. He shrieks at the sudden movement and then Youngjo is bringing him closer to the water.

"What the fuck," he exclaims when his toes touch the ripple.

He can hear Youngjo's ragged laughter beside his ear and he thinks that maybe he can also enjoy this little show. A giggle is bubbling up in his throat and he kicks his feet in the air when he is being brought lower again.

"I won't let this slide!" He says when Youngjo has finally put him down again. His feet are wet up to his calves as he finally gets his sandals back to his possession.

Youngjo is still laughing when he finally spins around to show his wrath. Seoho catches the sight of someone else standing not so far away from them, secretly stealing glances.

He surges forward and in turn gives a sloppy kiss on Youngjo's cheek, whispering when he leans away.

"Your ex is watching."

Youngjo's face doesn't change and instead he smiles, "Thanks."

Seoho lets Youngjo drag him away from the shore and they walk back to the direction of the hotel. Halfway of the walk, Youngjo pulls him for a side hug, face nuzzling at the back of his neck. It causes goosebumps waking up all over his skin and he feels lips moving on his skin.

"Your ex and his groom are watching."

Seoho snorts. "Why is everyone watching us today? Is it show day or what?"

"Who knows. Might be a practice round for us before the wedding day because, you know, even a lot more people will be there later." Youngjo says against the line of his hair.

"Gosh, I hate it already." He murmurs and clutches the man's arm.

Youngjo chuckles. "Don't worry, I'm here."

Seoho laughs when he feels his ex's stare on him.

"Oh, great."

For the next few days, Seoho spends his time with his fake boyfriend. It's just for him having fun and deep in his head, he is kinda thankful to Geonhak for letting him have this trip because he doesn't know when he will ever get this chance again.

Youngjo proves to be a very good friend. Despite the scheme they are putting on show, it's actually very entertaining to the both of them because they always end up laughing breathlessly once they are in the confines of their room. Really, he would have never thought that he would be having so much fun in tricking people.

They go sightseeing and buy souvenirs, eating delicious food and trying out on many famous attractions. Seoho is this close to admit that this trip might be one of the best from all the trips he had gone to. And he earns himself a new friend so that's a plus point.

Eventually, the dreaded has come. The wedding will be happening in less than an hour and he has been sighing for the whole time he is putting on his suit in front of the mirror.

"Stop sighing." Youngjo comments from where he is sitting on the chair, looking just like a fucking model in his tight fitting dress shirt.

"This is so burdening. I hate this." 

Youngjo rises up from his seat and goes to stand behind him. Their reflections are on the mirror and Seoho thinks their suits match one another despite them not talking about it.

"Once this day is over, you don't have to think about it anymore. You have one more day to rest before we go back to Seoul on the next day. Take it easy. Relax."

Seoho sighs and turns around.

"Hey, can I get a hug? I think I need one." He says in a murmur.

Youngjo grins. "Of course, boyfie. Come here." His arms are wide open and Seoho doesn't hesitate to bury himself there.

He feels arms wrapping around him, a palm cradling the back of his head and another one resting on his back. Youngjo's chin is propping on the top of his head.

"Why are you so down? It's a happy day. Cheer up. People would think that you don't want your ex to marry someone else if you keep that face."

"More than the thought of Geonhak getting married, I'm more worried about people talking about me behind my back." He murmurs into the man's shoulder.

"So what? They can talk whatever they want. I'm here with you. You don't have to worry about anything."

"People will start talking about you too. They start to recognize you from high school."

"And? I don't care, really. They know nothing about me, and the main purpose of us being here is to attend the wedding, not to entertain those people so ignore them." Youngjo pats his head.

He takes a shaky breath. "Okay. I will try not to think too much," he mutters while backing away.

Youngjo cups his face in his big palms.

"You don't have to talk. Just smile for the whole time and I will handle the charade." He jokes.

Seoho offers a tiny grin. "Thanks for the hug. I needed that."

"Anytime, babe." Youngjo kisses the crown of his head. "Now, let's get ready. We don't want to be late and steal the spotlight."

Seoho walks into the venue with his elbow locked with Youngjo's. True enough, he sees a lot of familiar faces from high school, college, and some are even his old work clients. The number of people  _ finding out _ that he has a boyfriend keeps increasing and now he has lost count on how many times he has introduced Youngjo as his significant other.

There are also some of Youngjo's acquaintance from his workplace and similar to him, they keep adding lies after lies above their heads. Youngjo squeezes his waist when he lets out a sigh after they separate ways from the people.

"Why is everyone coming to see us? It's not like we are the one getting married." He grumbles.

Youngjo giggles to keep his face handsome even though the man really wants to laugh loudly. 

"At this rate, we might be because I haven't even seen the grooms."

"Yeah, where the hell are them."

As if on cue, the grooms appear, with their arms tangled and pretty suits adorning their bodies. Everyone claps as the two walk on the center and Seoho gives his ex a tight smile and a nod when their eyes meet. He feels Youngjo's hand on his side, heavy and warm and keeping him steady.

The rest of the party is history. Seoho barely pays attention to anything that is not Youngjo because he has enough of meeting eyes with people and indirectly inviting people to start a conversation with him. After deciding that he is tired of socializing, he just unceremoniously drags his chair closer to Youngjo and seeks comfort from the man.

"This is exhausting." He whispers only for the man to hear.

"Hang in there. You are doing great."

"Can we just walk to the grooms and congratulate them and then go back to our room?"

Youngjo throws an arm around his shoulder to pull him close, "Put your head on me. Code Red: Ex is Coming."

Seoho obeys, not knowing whose ex he actually means so he just plays along anyway. It turns out to be Youngjo's ex coming closer to greet them, right at the moment Youngjo decides that kissing his forehead would be a good idea. Or maybe he did it on purpose, who knows.

"Hi." The ex greets in a cherry voice and Youngjo pretends that he has just seen him.

"Oh, hi."

"And hi to you too, Mr…?"

Seoho rises up for a bit. "Seoho." He offers a handshake.

The ex accepts it and sends him a smile. "I'm Hwanwoong. Nice to finally know your name. I've been trying to approach you guys for a few days but I couldn't do it because you two were having so much fun and I didn't want to bother."

Seoho offers a tiny smile as if he doesn't know what is happening. He hears Youngjo make some small empty talks with his ex, while he lets himself fall back to being comfortable with his fake boyfriend. He knows Youngjo needs the comfort as much as he does.

After exchanging pleasantries, the ex, or Hwanwoong, walks away to go greet his other friends. Seoho stays like that for a minute and grabs Youngjo's hand to hold it.

"You okay?" He whispers under his breath.

Youngjo chuckles and tilts his head to peck his cheek.

"Yeah. Thanks. You helped me through it."

Seoho lets out a snort. "What did I do? I was just being lazy here."

"You being lazy here," Youngjo reaches to push his bangs away from poking into his eyes, "helped me direct my focus away from things."

"I would say  _ LOL  _ but I would be sounding like a complete nerd."

"And I would say your joke is extravagant."

Seoho rolls his eyes but the smile on his face stays there. He watches as the grooms dance in the middle of the venue, and everyone else starts following them. Somehow, Youngjo nudges his ribs.

"Do you want to dance too?"

He chokes. "Well, shit. Nope."

"Oh, come on. It's a rare chance to be dancing with your boyfriend at the wedding of your ex boyfriend."

"Are you trying to make it rhymes or what-"

Youngjo kisses his cheek then pulls him up.

"Come on, babe."

Seoho tries to argue but people are staring so he has no other choice but to let Youngjo drag him out of his seat.

"Not in the center. Somewhere hidden. I suck at dancing."

Youngjo giggles, "Sure, babe."

They dance, or more like Youngjo is urging him to dance with him, at some corner of the venue. The chandelier is bright above their heads and Seoho tries his best to keep himself pouting because he doesn't want to be the center of attention, but he hears Youngjo's giggles and he just can't hold it in anymore.

They are giggling when he accidentally steps on Youngjo's feet, when they bump to another pair, when there is actually nothing to laugh about. It's pretty fun now that he purposely steps on Youngjo's feet just to spite him, and the man secretly pinches his waist as revenge.

"Hey," Youngjo calls softly.

"Mmh?"

"Do you want to try something more for the show?"

"What kind of more?" He lifts an eyebrow.

Youngjo lifts a hand up to caress the side of his face.

"Something like… a kiss?"

Seoho blinks. A kiss?

"Are you cra-"

"Shh, the grooms are watching us. I don't know since when but they do."

He swallows. A kiss. In front of his ex. In front of Youngjo's ex. In front of everyone. Okay… he's got nothing to lose anyway.

"Fine, bring it on."

Youngjo chuckles in a low voice, a hand ready to tilt his head up.

"You gotta love this, babe."

And Youngjo kisses him. He just kisses him like they have done this millions of times. Seoho closes his eyes and sighs into the kiss, trying to make himself not look so nervous. He brings his hands up, fingers tip tapping along the man's forearms before going up to hold the back of his neck.

He had kissed quite a number of people in his life, including the one man getting married today, but he has never really performed this kind of public display of affection with hundreds of eyes watching him. He has never really liked showing his relationship to people because he is kinda afraid of people’s judgement over his every movement; but for this very second, he doesn’t feel like he cares about what people think when he rises up on his tiptoes so Youngjo can kiss him better.

The hand on the side of his face moves along, holding his neck with a thumb over his throat. The touch is warm there, heating up his skin as seconds tick by.

Youngjo’s lips are soft as they envelop his own, and Seoho just lets his own jaws slacken open, and their kiss is getting deeper. 

There is still a faint melody ringing at the back of his head and he still can hear the murmurs of people’s chatters, of champagne flutes clinking, of heels clicking on the marble floor; but his focus is on the way Youngjo’s sound of breathing.

He waits for their tongues to meet when he feels a swipe on his bottom lip, but before it could happen, Youngjo pulls back to break the kiss. His eyes flip open and suddenly all noises rush into his ears and he regains his footing back, almost stumbling back if not for Youngjo’s hands keeping him steady.

“Great show,” Youngjo murmurs under his breath, a thumb reaching to swipe the excess of saliva away from his lip, and he feels himself trembling under the touch, “I think everyone’s enjoying our show.”

Seoho blindly feels the numerous stares locked on them and he suddenly feels so self conscious. He groans lowly and goes to bury his whole face into the man’s shoulder.

“Fuck.” He curses into Youngjo’s neck, feeling the man’s body vibrating from how hard he is holding back from laughing. 

He feels so embarrassed and he just lets Youngjo hug him around, before he reaches to punch the man on his gut, jokingly of course. The man chokes on his giggles and Seoho secretly smiles at the pained sound.

Seoho tugs at Youngjo’s sleeve when he sees the guests are slowly excusing themselves to rest to end the party.

“Let’s get away too-”

“Seoho,” someone calls him, “And Youngjo.”

They turn around and find Geonhak with his newly wedded husband standing there. Seoho feels Youngjo’s arm wrapping around him.

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to join us for a drink? Let’s have fun between us friends, hm?”

Youngjo glances at him, “Do you want to? Or should we go back?”

Seoho swallows thickly. Actually he just wants to run away and hide in his bed, but if not for this chance, he doesn’t know when he will get to stop avoiding his ex like a plague.

“Sure. A drink won’t hurt, I guess.” He sends a look to Youngjo to ask for a confirmation and the man nods.

“Alright.”

With his second fill of drink, Seoho leans himself to Youngjo’s side. The ones drinking are mostly their high school friends and college friends, typically youngsters. He sees a few of his old high school friends, the one he was with in group projects, and some were the friends he was with when he pulled pranks on others. 

He doesn’t know why Geonhak insists on sitting on the same table with them, with his husband sitting all smiley beside him, but Seoho doesn’t dare to make any eye contact with anyone except Youngjo. The man is very supportive to him, keeping a steady arm around his back.

“Your wedding was very beautiful. Thank you for inviting us.” Youngjo starts a conversation to make it less awkward.

Geonhak nods. “Thank you so much for coming. We are very happy to see you. I hope you enjoyed yourself.”

“We did. Right, babe?” Youngjo glances at him and he pinches on the man’s thigh under the table for suddenly throwing the attention back to him. He just wants to be invisible for the rest of the night.

“Yeah.” His voice is throaty and he downs another glass of his drink.

It’s silent again after his answer and he unconsciously plays with Youngjo’s free hand on the man’s lap, just so he has something to do.

“I haven’t heard that much from you for the past years, Seoho.” Geonhak speaks again, his tone low and sad.

He looks up, glancing between his ex and the husband, finding them watching him expectantly for his answer.

“I… I’ve been busy with… work, yeah.”

“Did you change your number without telling anyone? Our friends couldn’t reach you for the past years until someone finally got a hold of your new number.”

“I… I suppose so. My phone was broken and I lost all of my contact data.” The lie flows so smoothly.

“I see.” Geonhak nods and his husband reaches to pat his hand.

Seoho drinks his fourth glass and he sighs in relief when the wedded pair is approached by some other people. They are pretty much occupied by people telling them congratulations and Seoho decides to reach for Youngjo’s drink as well.

“Don’t you think you have drank a bit too much?” Youngjo murmurs.

“I need to be drunk.” He says, trying to grab another one but the man stops his hand.

“We can just go back if you want to escape.”

“It will make me feel bad,” he whispers softly, going to throw his arms around the man and burying his face into his neck, “Pretend that I’m drunk already. Take me away.”

Youngjo nods and they go into action, Seoho closing his eyes and pretending that he is a whole drunken ass.

“I think it’s time for me to bring the sleeping beauty to his bed.” He hears Youngjo say and he is this close to slap his head upside down for calling him that.

“Oh, is he drunk?” He hears Geonhak’s husband asking.

“Yes, quite. Babe, can you hear me?” Youngjo asks him, and he snuggles deeper into the man’s neck, taking a deep sniff of his nice smelling cologne.

“He is not responding. Guess he is sleeping,” he hears Youngjo comments and laughs, and then he feels a soft kiss on his lips. That man…

“I guess we should call it a night.” Youngjo says while maneuvering him to give him a piggyback. Seoho thinks that he might apply to be an actor with how good his acting is. 

He slumps into Youngjo’s back, humming at how comfortable it feels. 

“Oh, can you please tell him that I would like to talk to him tomorrow? I would love to catch up with him.” Geonhak says and he stiffens slightly. 

“Of course. I will tell him when he wakes up.” Youngjo says, his tone full of smiles.

He hears some pleasantries exchanged between Youngjo and Geonhak and his husband, before he bids them goodbye. Once he no longer hears people’s voices around them, he sighs softly.

“What a way to escape.” He murmurs.

Youngjo chuckles. “It’s fun. Hold on tight, I don’t want to drop you.”

Seoho nods, “Thank you.”

“Shh, people can hear. Just sleep or at least pretend to sleep.”

He smiles and tightens his arms around the man’s neck, playfully choking him. Youngjo grunts and clutches at his thighs, warning him.

The hotel room looks so inviting and he flops on his back when Youngjo drops him down on the bed. The man breathes and sits down on the edge of the bed.

“How was it?” Youngjo asks him.

He throws an arm over his eyes. “Scary. I never thought that I would have to socialize with that many humans. Fuck, I’m not going to any party ever again.”

Youngjo laughs and ruffles his hair, leaning down on one elbow to be closer. “I think you did great earlier. There were times when I knew that you wanted to run away but you stayed and that’s what matters.”

Seoho drops his arm away and flips his eyes open, finding the man to be closer than he expects. He runs his eyes all over Youngjo’s face and in the dim of the night, he ponders how they are trapped in this charade and doing it so well.

“Thanks. You are a lifesaver.” He breathes out, lifting his hand to pinch Youngjo on his cheek. The man grins while swatting his hand away, but leaning closer, lower, until he can smell the champagne in his breath.

“Your ex wanted to talk to you tomorrow.”

He groans, “Don’t remind me. I don’t want to talk about him anymore tonight.”

“Yeah?” Youngjo murmurs, his gap gradually shortening on each second he is leaning down.

Seoho stares cross eyed at the man, and somehow he just knows what Youngjo wants to do.

“If you want to kiss me, do it.” He says, and Youngjo chuckles.

“You caught me,” is what he simply says before diving down to lock their lips. Seoho brings his two hands up to pull at the man closer, dragging him down by his hair. Youngjo groans when he pulls at his hair and the man traps him down to the bed.

It’s like the continuation from the kiss they had earlier, the one where Youngjo had to stop when it was all too good. Seoho parts his mouth and their tongues finally meet, and he downright lets out a soft moan. Damn it, it’s been a while since he last met a good kisser.

“Fuck,” he curses out when Youngjo bites down on his lip.

“Yeah, you want it?” The man asks while kissing down his neck. The suits and dress shirts suddenly feel like a bother when he can’t feel the heat of the man’s skin under his fingertips. He throws his head aside as Youngjo flicks the first button of his shirt.

It might be the champagne, or maybe it’s his frustration, or he might be a bit too needy, but he just wants  _ something _ .

Youngjo stops, arms trapping him down on each side of him, while looking at him from above.

“What?” He asks, breathless. The man yanks at his own tie, throwing the silky fabric away to the floor.

“Do you want it?” Youngjo asks, just to make sure. “Or are you too drunk to even know what’s actually happening right now?”

Seoho rolls his eyes. “If you are going to fuck me, do it properly and stop wasting time.”

Youngjo mimics him by rolling his eyes as well, and then he says, “If you insist,  _ babe _ .”

They struggle with their clothes, and they laugh when his trousers are stuck on his ankles. Youngjo curses like a sailor when the man finally lands those big palms on his thighs. The rough hands send goosebumps all over his skin.

“You look pretty, babe.”

“Oh, shut up,” he groans, feeling too embarrassed for acting like a hormonal teenager. His cock is already leaking and they barely do anything.

Youngjo giggles and goes to kiss him again, their parted mouths instantly attaching together eagerly, and then it’s all too messy; their saliva and their wandering hands.

Seoho has had his fair share of one night stands, and he is not the most innocent man out there, but the way he is trembling in excitement is a wonder even for himself. Youngjo barely does anything to him, but he is already leaking like a fountain. That’s so embarrassing, but the man keeps making lewd comments about it.

“Shut up,” he hisses, too embarrassed to even open his eyes. Youngjo chuckles at him, lips dangerously close to his hardened nipple and he has the nerve to tease him even when he is already in this state.

“You are so cute, Seoho, stop doing things to me.” Youngjo says and then he feels a hand wrapping around his cock. He bucks his hips forward, a hand grasping at the man’s arm.

He finally flips his eyes open and he finds that Youngjo is staring at him like a predator. The night is dark but the look in his eyes is way darker. He shivers when the man goes to suck at the base of his throat, the hand tight around his cock, and warm breaths hitting his ear.

Youngjo jacks him off, fast and rough and without mercy, and he arches his back off of the bed as he trembles greatly to the touch. Goodness, it’s been a while for him to reach orgasm this fast. His cum is splattered all over the man’s hand and his chest is still heaving when Youngjo unceremoniously flips him around.

“Gonna tap this ass,” Youngjo murmurs and he is this close to laughing if not for the fact that the man goes straight to stuff his whole face into his ass.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he cries out, his hands and knees suddenly losing the power to hold himself up. Youngjo holds him up with tight grips on each side of his hips, and those luscious, pretty lips are all over his entrance, eating him out in vervor.

Seoho’s mouth hangs open, saliva drooling all over his chin, and fingers tight around anything he could find. Youngjo drags the flat of his tongue from his balls and up to his hole, and he just digs the muscle in without thinking twice. That move alone is enough to make Seoho topple forward, whole face smushed into the pillow.

“Shit-” He chokes out, hips moving to ride that tongue to oblivion.

Youngjo gropes at his ass cheeks, before a palm gives his flesh a light slap. He keens forward, a strained moan escaping past his lips. Fuck.

The man gives his ass a bite before flipping him around again. As he lies breathlessly, he watches as Youngjo wets his own fingers, those long and thick fingers, into his mouth, before sticking them deep inside of him. He throws his head back and reflexively parts his legs wider to give more access.

He hears Youngjo’s chuckles and he would have already thrown some nasty words if not for the fact that he could barely form a proper word by now. Three fingers deep, tickling his insides, and he feels like his whole body is burning.

“H-Hurry up- fuck,” he whispers, panting like a mad man.

Youngjo coos at him, his voice sweet and melodic, as if to tease him, but the man pulls his fingers out to run them over his own cock. Seoho is drunk in arousal and despite everything, he catches the sight of the man’s size and he just moans out, legs spreading wider to the extent that he himself doesn’t know.

The man laughs and scoots closer, and then he pushes in, and the both of them are groaning in unison. That is the best feeling ever, having a good cock entering him. Seoho closes his eyes tightly, trying to feel every friction of the veins all over the cock dragging along his tender walls. Fuck, that feels so good.

Youngjo just moves, his hips slamming forward and backing away in repeat, and then they just kiss again. It’s all quick and messy, all too needy and so aroused, and Seoho clutches at the man tightly. He hasn’t gotten any good laid for years, too afraid to even think of meeting someone new so this one, this fucking man, is fucking him very nicely and it’s mindblowing.

“Youngjo- fuck, fuck,” he pants harshly, his hair all matted to his forehead because of his sweat.

He hears grunts coming from the man and he hugs him lower, his own lips nipping on Youngjo’s neck just because. His nails dig into Youngjo’s shoulder blades when the man picks up his pace, and then all he feels is just sensation hitting the right spot all over. His sight is filled with black and white dots, his heart is pumping blood all over his body, and he just wants this moment to never be over.

Youngjo kisses him again and he replies with so much enthusiasm. They dance in the bed, in between the crumpled sheets and duvet, in between the forgotten formal suits and slacks, in between lies and lies, and forgetting the lines where they should have not crossed, but have done anyway.

His whole body trembles greatly when he comes without any warning, his voice coming out strained and his throat scratchy. His sight is blinded for a whole minute and then he comes back to his senses when he feels Youngjo breathing down on his ear, ragged and rough. The man comes in him, the sensation warm and exploding and just feels so fucking wonderful.

They kiss again, despite their lungs screaming for air, despite how tired their limbs are, despite the fact that they are no more than fake boyfriends.

They don’t care anyway.

Youngjo wakes up with the feeling of warm breathing on his chin and he is met with the sun shining so brightly, a sleeping Seoho's face, and a knock on their door.

His focus is instantly on the sleeping man with swollen lips and mussed hair, and he just can't resist himself from stealing one innocent kiss on Seoho's squishy cheek. He chuckles when Seoho shifts around and he ruffles his hair; only then to finally remember that someone is knocking on their door.

He kicks his legs down the bed, grabbing the nearest shirt to slip his arms into, and hastily zipping the pants before opening the door.

Geonhak is there, and he looks tidy and neat and just… surprised.

"Oh, hi." Youngjo greets with a quick smile.

"Sorry for waking you up, I guess." Geonhak murmurs, "Is Seoho still sleeping?"

"Yeah he is. It's still too early for a talk though?"

"It's nearing twelve." Geonhak deadpans and Youngjo grunts.

"Sorry, we overslept."

"No, that's okay," the other says with a soft laugh, "I guess I should come back later when he will be finally awake."

"Yeah, that would be better." Youngjo nods.

"Actually, Youngjo, can I chat with you for a bit?"

"Me?" He asks dumbly.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"I… Sure."

"Maybe you want to clean up for a bit. You look quite messy."

Youngjo glances down to himself and finds the unbuttoned shirt he put on earlier reveals some numbers of hickeys that he doesn't remember getting.

"Oh," he says dumbly, trying to cover the evidence even though it's already late. Geonhak has seen it anyway.

"I will wait for you in the lobby in fifteen minutes. What do you say?"

"Sure." 

Seoho wakes up alone in bed, too exhausted and hungry as fuck. He runs his hands around the bed and feels the cold side and he just whines.

"Youngjo?" He calls out with his hoarse voice. Fuck, he can't even talk properly.

There is no answer and he slumps back to the pillow, suddenly falling back to his slumber. Sometime later, he is woken up by the dip on the bed and then he shifts until he feels the body blocking his back.

"You are finally awake, sleeping beauty."

He breathes out. "Where did you go?" His voice is just as scratchy as earlier.

"Out for a while," Youngjo says while kissing his bare shoulder. He lies there on his side, trying to stay awake, while letting Youngjo peppers kisses all over his shoulder and neck.

"Come on, wake up." Youngjo murmurs against his throat.

He whines. "I'm too tired."

"It's already noon. I ordered food, let's eat."

Seoho twists his neck and grabs the man by the shirt, pulling him down until their lips meet in a soft kiss. He feels Youngjo's smile more than he sees it and then he is being pulled up to sit.

"Wash up. Urgh, you stink."

Seoho makes a face at the insult. "Don't wanna."

"If you don't want to wash up, I'm going to finish the pasta."

"Don't you dare."

Youngjo takes him out to walk around the hotel for the last time because they will be going back to Seoul tomorrow. He lets the man hold his hand and eventually, they see Geonhak sitting there on the bench.

"Go talk to him." Youngjo says.

"What? Why?" He asks and the man kisses his cheek.

"Just talk and finish it all."

"I don't want-"

"Seoho."

"Shit," he curses under his breath.

Youngjo grins and pats his head. "Talk. I will get you in thirty minutes." The man says while pushing him on his back.

So there he is, sitting on the bench with Geonhak, alone.

"I went to your room earlier but you were still sleeping."

"Oh." He whispers dumbly.

"It's been a while," Geonhak starts again, "And I will just go straight to the point."

Seoho stares at his own fingers.

"I know you have been avoiding me after we broke up,"

"I'm not-"

"And I know this is long overdue, but I'm sorry." Geonhak cuts him off.

"Why… why are you saying sorry?" He stumbles over his words because why would Geonhak apologize…?

"I know you hate me,"

"Wait, wait, I… I don't hate you." He says shakily.

"Why don't you?"

"Why should I?" He asks back.

"Because we broke up-"

"And that was our decision. I thought we made it clear before." He frowns. 

Geonhak sighs, "But it was my fault."

"It was not though? Geonhak, how many times should I tell you-"

"Then why did you avoid me?"

Seoho swallows, "I just… didn't know how to act. Our break up certainly affected not only me but you too and I just didn't know how to face you."

"Seoho,"

"No, let me finish talking. I have been holding this back for years so let me fucking talk." He huffs, and the other nods obediently.

"We were making it worse by keeping it up so the break up was necessary. We fought all the time and we couldn't even agree for something trivial such as what was for dinner. I… I didn't want it to ruin our relationship and when we broke up, I knew it was for the best."

"I hurt you so many times."

"I did the same to you but hey, we grew up now. You are a married man to someone you really love so it's all well now."

Seoho takes a breath. He has never talked this much recently so it takes a toll on him. He has never thought that he gets it in himself.

"Listen, Geonhak," he starts shakily, "I did avoid you because I didn't know how to act, and I did change my number because I was a coward, but,"

Geonhak is staring expectantly.

"But I think it's time for us to let it go. We broke up for good and it was one of the best decisions I had ever made in my life."

The other lets out a low chuckle. "Yeah, same."

"Sorry that I was such a fucking coward and being so distant for years but you know me."

"Yeah, I know you are a scaredy cat."

"Fuck off."

Geonhak laughs, his voice carefree.

"Still, I want to apologize for not reaching out to you sooner. I thought you hated me and I didn't want to make it worse by doing it so I kept silent." The other says.

Seoho shakes his head. "That's fine. I also haven't gotten this courageous until recently."

"So… we good now?"

He glances at Geonhak who is waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, man." He offers a tiny smile. "Fucking hell, I'm so happy for you and your husband. That wedding was fantastic."

Geonhak breathes out in relief, "Thank you. Dongju insisted that I had to talk to you to clear all the problems. If not for him, I wouldn't be brave enough to do this."

"Same. Youngjo literally dragged my ass here, that jerk." He kicks a small stone beside his foot.

Geonhak grins. "He was your senior in the art club, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, how did you remember him?"

"I just remembered him after seeing him for a few days here. Certainly didn't expect you to be dating him."

Seoho forces a laugh. "Same, I also didn't expect myself." He murmurs.

Geonhak smiles. "You two look cute together. Is he being good to you?"

"He, uh, yeah, he is. Thanks, uh, I guess."

"You don't have to be shy. I talked to him earlier and he seemed like he really loved you."

"You what?" He snaps his head aside. Geonhak grins, "I've got to know who's dating my precious friend so I could watch over you."

Seoho feels his heart warms up the mention of them going back to being friends.

"Shut up, don't act all wise just because you are now a married man!"

"I've got more experience from you so you should learn from me."

Seoho huffs and rises up from the bench. "Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Wait. Can we meet up once in a while? You can bring Youngjo and I will bring my husband as well. Just hang out between friends without feeling awkward. Can we?"

"I… Okay. See you soon, buddy. You've got my new number already anyway." He jokes.

Geonhak laughs and he bids him goodbye, waving while walking without seeing where he is going. He bumps into something and it's actually Youngjo, grinning widely, holding on an ice cream for him.

"Here."

Seoho stutters a thanks and takes it, still surprised by the sudden appearance.

"I take it that the talk went well?" Youngjo asks with a smile.

"Yeah… it went pretty well," he licks his ice cream and Youngjo dips down to lick the excess of ice cream away from his lips.

He looks up in surprise and the man just grins cheekily.

"That's sweet." Youngjo comments.

Seoho regains his senses and rolls his eyes, licking an amount of ice cream before tiptoeing up to kiss the man.

The flight back home brings them landing at Seoul and the cab drops him off home, with Youngjo still sitting in the backseat of the vehicle. He stands outside of the cab, peeking into the rolled down window.

"We are still going to keep in touch, right?" Youngjo's tone sounds urgent but Seoho is not sure why.

"Well, of course. Text me when you want to meet up!"

Youngjo smiles and bids goodbye. He waves until the cab turns to the intersection before dragging his luggage up to his apartment. He should have washed up and all, but he is tired and he sleeps until the night comes.

He goes back to work the next day, after a week-long leave, and everyone is giving him a secret smile right after he steps into the office.

"What?"

The women giggle and coo and just fucking smiley, while some of his male friends are downright booing to joke.

"What the hell?" He asks in confusion.

It turns out that someone in the other department had attended the same wedding and Seoho watches in horror as the video of him making out with Youngjo on the dance floor is spreading all over. He demands everyone to stop watching and to delete it, his face and ears burning in embarrassment, but everyone is giggling and telling him that they are happy he got a pretty boyfriend.

For the rest of the day, Seoho tries his best to avoid meeting anyone just to not make fun of himself even further, but he can't do it forever and he has to listen to the women wishing to be him.

Youngjo texts him when it is nearing the end of work hours, asking where he is. He types back a simple,  _ still at work, got off in fifteen minutes _ , and he goes back to editing this whole magazine section.

When work hours finally finish, he walks out of the building while cracking his tired neck, only to find Youngjo waiting there while leaning to his car.

"What are you doing here?" He asks in surprise, walking closer. Youngjo greets him with a quick peck on his cheek and then suddenly there is a unison of cheers and he snaps his head around, finding his workmates whistling at him.

"G-Get off now!" He hisses at them, silently cursing Youngjo in his head.

The man smiles politely and drags him into his car, driving away from the place.

"What do you want for dinner? Fast food? Pasta? Chinese?"

Seoho frowns, "Why were you there waiting for me?"

Youngjo lets out an awkward laugh. "I have a proposition to make."

As they eat the dumplings, Youngjo tells him that his big sister's friend had attended the wedding and saw them, and proceeded to tell his sister about it. For the result of it, his sister called him and demanded to meet his  _ cute boyfriend _ and the rest is history.

Seoho thinks he can pay the man back by acting to be his boyfriend to save his face in front of his sister. So yeah, it's okay, and Youngjo is so thankful to him.

The meeting with Youngjo's sister is in a dinner a week later, and he clutches at Youngjo's hand to give the man comfort. His sister looks exactly like him, an adult woman with a pretty smile and kind voice.

She asks about things, about their relationship, about how long they have been going together, about how Youngjo is treating him, and Seoho tries to answer his best while letting Youngjo take care of the rest. They keep the same charade in case someone else might know someone else, so to not make it more difficult, they stick to the original plotline.

When she goes to the restroom, Seoho pats the man on his shoulder when Youngjo sighs.

"Sister is the scariest creature in the world."

Seoho laughs, "I understand that. But hey, we look convincing so it's working well. Come on, cheer up. It's ending soon."

Youngjo grins. "Thanks. I will treat you to some food next week."

"I want steak." Seoho says with an expectant grin.

The man giggles and leans to peck his cheek, "Whatever you want."

The sister comes back clearing her throat and they back away awkwardly. Youngjo offers to drive her home but she insists that her husband is coming to get her and that he should drive Seoho home though. They exchange byes and Seoho smiles when she holds his hand, saying that they should do this again sometime later. Youngjo helps him wrap his scarf around his neck and he thanks him before they wave bye to her as her husband comes to get her.

Youngjo sighs and gently takes his hand to drag him towards the direction of his car.

"Come on, I will take you home." He says while swinging their hands.

"Thanks."

They keep in touch and hang out together pretty often; they even get to go have dinner with Geonhak and his husband after they meet them unexpectedly. Geonhak says he is happy to see them going steady and they just laugh it off.

It's been quite a while, eight or nine months or something, after the wedding party and they have been the bestest friends for the whole time. Seoho is glad that he's got himself a friend who knows  _ everything _ and that they can seek each other when they need help with anything. It’s funny when he thinks back to how they actually met and how everything escalated pretty quickly.

But it’s all well and he enjoys hanging around Youngjo and the man seems to share the same thought so they just value each other’s presence.

Sometimes whenever they feel playful enough, they act like they are boyfriends just to get discounts, or when they want to win some games, they have to fulfil the couple's requirements and they kiss until they bring back the grand prize home. Kissing is never a problem for them because that’s just a simple skinship and they are adults anyway so it doesn’t matter.

At some point, Seoho has to temporarily move into Youngjo’s apartment because at that one time when the man drives him home after they had dinner together, they find police and workers right in front of his building, and turns out the building’s roof is leaking and his apartment is filled with water. It will be renovated and it will take some time, so Youngjo proposes that he can stay with him until it’s done.

It’s a routine that they spend their time even a lot more together, and Seoho has Youngjo driving him around back and forth everywhere. He doesn’t own a car and he usually takes the buses or cabs, and Youngjo has one so the man says it’s more convenient for him to drive them around. They eat together, they get the groceries together, and they meet Geonhak again when they go to the mart. His ex makes a comment about them going for groceries as if they are living together and Youngjo just proudly says they indeed do.

The surprise in Geonhak’s eyes is apparent and Seoho pretends that the label in the ketchup bottle is more interesting just so he can avoid the teasing glance coming from the other. When they are back home, he finds a text from Geonhak who demands for an  _ explanation because moving in with him sounds serious, man _ . He ignores the text.

At one point, his mother calls him when he is in the passenger seat of Youngjo’s car, with the man driving them home, and she asks him why she can’t enter his apartment and why everything is so messy here. He chokes on his kimchi and starts explaining that the building is currently under renovation and she nags at him for not telling her about it.

When she asks him where he is staying right now, Seoho steals a glance at the man in the driver seat. He ponders whether he needs to continue this lie. If he is being honest, he is afraid that everything will be ruined because one, his mother is quite close to Geonhak’s mother, and two, his mother has been telling him to  _ quickly find someone _ . 

He grabs Youngjo’s hand and the man stares at him questioningly, before he blurts into the phone, “Uh, mom, I’m staying with my… boyfriend,” he gives Youngjo a pleading look and the man nods to show that he gets the idea.

His mother comes to inspect (typical mothers) and Youngjo greets her with polite bows and introduction. She goes to hug him, telling him that it’s nice to finally meet her son’s  _ boyfriend _ , though she throws Seoho a glare for not telling her sooner about this. Seoho lets out an awkward laugh and reaches for Youngjo’s hand, seeking for comfort.

They have dinner cooked by his mother as she takes over the kitchen, and when she is not looking, he sends Youngjo a pleading look to please keep the charade going. Youngjo pats his head and nods in understanding, and then his mother is calling for them.

She talks about so many things, mentioning how messy their apartment is, and Seoho complaints that she is nagging too much. Youngjo laughs and tells her that they usually do weekly cleaning during the weekend and they have been pretty busy with work recently. 

Youngjo answers her question about what he does for a living, and he tells her that he is working as a photographer. Seoho quietly eats his dinner while letting the man handle the conversation, because he knows Youngjo is a better one in this field. When his mother starts asking him about what he likes from her son, he begs his mom to stop embarrassing him like this.

“Ah, Seoho is a whole sweetheart,” Youngjo answers, followed by a giggle, and he shuts his mouth in shock. He clearly doesn’t expect Youngjo to answer that and he sits there listening to more lies coming past the man’s lips.

“He takes care of me well and he makes me happy. We have the same hobbies as well so we just get along together. I really like him.” He says while giving him a wide grin, a hand reaching to grab his. Seoho lets the man twine their fingers together, and he might or might not have heard his mother cooing about young love; his focus is on the way Youngjo is smiling and squeezing his hand.

They drive his mother home even though they tell her that she should have just stayed the night, but she insists that she wouldn’t want to impose. Before they drive her home, she pulls her son to one side to hug him tightly and to whisper about how  _ happy  _ she is because someone kind is now taking care of her child and that she is relieved that he is now looking very happy. Seoho swallows the bile in his throat for lying even to his own mother.

As they lie in bed and get ready to sleep, Seoho reaches for Youngjo’s hand and whispers a soft thank you. Youngjo scoots closer, lying on his side, and they share a soft kiss, just because.

During the weekend, Seoho wakes up later because he had a busy work yesterday, and Youngjo is nowhere to be found in bed. He guesses the man is already up and starts doing the weekly cleaning so maybe he can wash up and help the man.

When he can’t find the jacket he plans to wash, he calls out, “Youngjo, do you see my jacket?”

There is no answer but he can hear murmurs of people talking, so he walks out of the bedroom in confusion.

Youngjo is in the living room, sitting on the couch, and there is a guest sitting just across him; it’s no other than his ex, Hwan-something.

“Oh.” He breathes out, suddenly not knowing what to do. His good mood suddenly goes down and he just feels… weird.

The man’s eyes flick between the two of them, “I didn’t know you would be living together. Sorry for disturbing-”

“Ah, no,” Seoho quickly cuts him off, stealing a glance at Youngjo who is silent for the whole time, “You can stay, I will just… just go out to get some groceries.”

He grabs his wallet on the coffee table, and suddenly he doesn’t know where this impulse comes from, but he just leaps forward and kisses Youngjo on his cheek.

“I’ll be back.” He whispers and then he doesn’t wait for any answer and just runs straight to the door.

He blows out a breath he doesn’t remember holding in.

Their food supply is indeed thinning and he goes to grab whatever his eyes catch, throwing it into the cart without thinking much. Actually? His head is filled with the fact that he has just left Youngjo alone with his ex, and maybe he should have stayed to provide moral support. He just didn’t know what to do, and he didn’t think he wanted to listen to what Youngjo and his ex would be talking about, so he just ran away.

Halfway through choosing the frozen food, someone hugs him from the back and he spins around in surprise. Youngjo is there, kissing him on his cheek and holding him with a side hug.

“What are you doing here?” He asks and the man shrugs.

“You are going to need a hand to carry all these groceries and I’m not letting my babe does difficult things on his own.”

Seoho rolls his eyes but lets himself relax to the man’s side.

“How was the talk with your ex?” He asks as they push the shopping cart forward together.

Youngjo hums, “It went well. I didn’t know why he came earlier, but we finished the unresolved problems between us. It’s all good now, we let it go and now we are friends.”

Seoho steals a glance aside. “I thought he would like to get back with you.”

The man snorts. “Hell, no way. He has a new boyfriend already, from what I heard. And he knew I have you, he wouldn’t be that low to even try to be the third wheel.”

He wants to say,  _ but he didn’t know that we are not even together for real _ , yet he swallows the words back. It's the weekend, he doesn’t need to hurt his head from thinking over things he doesn’t have the answers to.

“Come on, let’s finish this and we can watch a movie or something.” Youngjo says.

Seoho narrows his eyes at the man. “I’m sure you haven’t started with the laundry.”

“...can we do it tomorrow?”

“Nope. You are doing the laundry and it’s final.”

Many months pass and not only his mother, but even Youngjo’s sister comes visiting whenever they have the time. It’s becoming a routine for them to suddenly get a visit from any family member. He is just glad that his mother hasn't brought anyone else or he is going to be so embarrassed by it.

His own workmates have gotten used to seeing Youngjo driving him to work every morning and waiting for him every evening. Those people have gone past the state of teasing him and now accepting the fact that he has  _ a boyfriend _ . They no longer tease or pull jokes on that horrendous video that was once circulating all over the company; but recently they have been asking when will he  _ tie the knot _ . Seoho ignores them, though his head spins in confusion over the imaginary scene playing in his brain.

There is one time when he has to visit Youngjo’s workplace because he has accidentally brought Youngjo’s paperworks in his bag. He takes a cab to go to the studio and he tries calling for the man but he is not answering. He doesn’t have any choice but to ask around about where he can meet Youngjo.

Someone kind enough helps him walk past a few rooms and then the door is knocked and he is just waiting behind the person silently, clueless on what to do. The door is opened and Youngjo is surprised to find him standing there.

“Seoho, what are you doing here?” Youngjo asks, arms pulling him close, out of habit.

He slaps the papers on the man’s chest. “These got into my bag.”

“Oh,” Youngjo breathes out in relief, “Thank you. I needed these. Thanks for delivering them.”

Seoho waves it off. “I’ve got to go back to work. See you later.”

“No, babe, let me drive you back-”

“Oh, shut it. I can take a cab.”

“But,”

“It’s okay. I’ll see you later. Bye.” He habitually leaps up on his toes to peck the man on his cheek.

Upon realizing that there are people around, Seoho feels embarrassment washes over him and he runs straight to get out of the place. He faintly hears someone ask Youngjo about his identity and he hears Youngjo answering with  _ my boyfriend _ .

They might have lied too many times, but those words flow so easily as if it’s the air they breathe.

At some occasion, Youngjo takes him out for a romantic dinner, with an alibi of them celebrating his birthday. Seoho doesn’t know what Youngjo actually knows when his birthday is, and he thanks the man for the dinner even though he doesn’t have to do it.

Youngjo gives him a present and it’s a pretty wrist watch that looks very expensive. No matter how many times he tries to refuse, Youngjo tells him to just accept it and get over with it. He gives the man a kiss on his mouth as thank you.

That night, after the dinner is over, they lie in bed with their lips kissing. For the first time ever since the wedding party, they have sex and it’s not a quick one. It’s not rushed and it’s not in the influence of champagne, or in stress, or under burdens; it’s slow and full of consciousness, and it’s his birthday and they are in a happy mood.

Youngjo takes him for a few times, his neck littered with marks from the man, and he whispers the man’s name so many times that he almost forgets his own. The touches are warm and heavy on his skin, a gentle reminder to him that it’s happening for real, and the lips kissing him all over are real.

The night is over and he is spent, in exhaustion, his chest is fluttering with something foreign, and his lips are smiling whenever Youngjo kisses them over and over again. He falls asleep to Youngjo’s low voice lulling him, hands steady on his hips, and legs trapping his own down.

Youngjo asks him if he wants to accompany him to a small party held by his company. He hasn’t really made his appearance that much in front of the man’s workmates and it’s actually a pretty important event for Youngjo to attend, so he just agrees, and then he is clinging on Youngjo’s arm as his date.

Everyone comes asking Youngjo if he is the  _ famous hidden boyfriend _ , and the man laughs while nodding his head. It turns out that he has been the talk in the company for his brief presence after that one time when he came delivering Youngjo’s papers, and ever since then, everyone can’t stop asking Youngjo when they will finally get to meet him properly.

It’s funny how everyone is so happy to see Youngjo coming with someone to this event, and he later learns that Youngjo has never brought anyone with him to any important event. He learns that the people think Youngjo has been single for so many years and that they are happy that one of their best photographers is now taken. Seoho forces a smile and nods to thank them over something he doesn’t entirely understand.

When they are in the car once the event is over, Youngjo pulls him into a hug and thanks him for accompanying him. Seoho hugs him back and tilts his head to peck his cheek, and then Youngjo just kisses him softly.

For some reasons, Seoho feels so happy lately. He doesn’t know why but he is just happy; and he knows that whenever he is  _ too happy _ , something is bound to happen. 

Something is going to stop him from feeling happy.

As they take an afternoon nap after playing a game of tickles in one sunny Sunday, his phone rings and he pries Youngjo’s arms away from him.

The caller ID shows him the name of his landlord and suddenly he feels his heart drops into his stomach. 

The building renovation is done and he can go back to his apartment. Seoho swallows thickly.

It’s supposed to be good news, but why does he hate it? Did he think that he would be staying here with Youngjo forever? Eventually he will have to go back to his place and then they will go live their life like usual, like the moment they hadn’t met one another, and, and… yeah.

Youngjo is still snoring lightly and he doesn’t know how to break the news to him.

When dinner is over, Youngjo grabs him by his arm and stops him.

“What’s wrong? Why are you so silent?”

Seoho glances away, trying to avoid meeting his eyes, because one thing he is sure is that Youngjo now can easily read him.

“Nothing,”

“Seoho, what’s wrong? Talk to me?”

“Nothing, there is nothing.” He says in finality.

Youngjo lets him go and he goes to the bathroom to think. Eventually he has to tell Youngjo about it but how is he supposed to say it when… he doesn’t want to say it?

“Christmas is next week.” Youngjo says as they lie in bed, still awake.

He hums softly. 

The man continues, “My mom texted me, telling him to go home for this holiday,” he glances aside, “She heard about you from my sister and she told me to bring you along.”

Seoho stares up at the ceiling. “Why?” He asks silently.

Youngjo chuckles, “My sister told her a lot about you, I suppose. My mom sounded excited from the amount of emoticons she sent me and she would really love to meet you-”

“I mean,” he cuts the man off, “Why me?”

The bed dips slightly and Youngjo rises up to his elbow. “What do you mean?”

Seoho takes a deep breath, trying not to meet Youngjo’s eyes, or his resolve would break. “How long are we going to keep this pretense?”

“Seoho?”

“We have uttered so many lies. So many fucking lies. I feel bad. I feel guilty for fooling so many people.”

_ So many people are fooled; even myself. And yourself. We are living in the universe we created on our own, a lie that will never end. _

Youngjo’s breathing picks up its pace. 

“What are you trying to say?”

“I… What I’m trying to say is that… we can’t keep playing this charade. The original plan was only to fool my ex, but how come we got so deep into this deceit? It… it got too much as the time passed. I don’t know how many times I have said the truth compared to the lies I made this entire time.”

Youngjo doesn’t say anything, so he continues, “I’m moving back to my place.”

“...what?”

“My landlord called me earlier today and he told me the renovation was finished and I think it would be best if I move back as soon as possible-”

Youngjo grabs his hand. “Why do you have to go back?”

Seoho flinches at the touch and he accidentally looks into the man’s eyes, and suddenly he feels his resolve is breaking bit by bit.

“I… Isn’t it what I’m supposed to do? This is… only a temporary stay. I’m thankful that you let me stay here but-”

His words die on his tongue as Youngjo dips down to kiss him. Their breaths mingle as the man stays there above him, eyes trying to search for his own.

“Do you really want to go back? Do you really want to leave this place?” Youngjo asks, his voice tight and strained.

Seoho swallows and shivers at the touch on the side of his face. He really wishes Youngjo won’t make this more difficult than it already is, but he knows it won’t be easy at all.

“I… yeah.”

Youngjo breathes heavily, “Are you sure?”

The intensity in his eyes is too much and Seoho breaks away from the eye contact. He pushes the man away and rises up from the bed.

“Yeah.” The word sounds bitter even to his own ears.

He leaves the bedroom and goes to the living room; getting reminded that happiness never really lasts long.

Youngjo is nowhere to be found when he wakes up on the couch the next morning, yet a blanket is draped over him.

He swallows thickly at the thought of making the man angry at him but then again there is nothing else he can do other than to knock some senses into his head. They can’t possibly keep this going for so long, they are playing house and pretending that they are an item when in reality, it’s just to save their face in front of their family.

Seoho sighs and rises up from the couch, sending a text to his manager that he would have to skip a day of work. There are not that much of his things that he will have to bring back, but packing might take a while.

He packs his clothes and his personal things into his luggage and then he looks around in case he might leave something. Most of the things he used are Youngjo’s own so he doesn’t have to bring that much. As he grabs his bags and luggage, he spares a glance throughout the apartment and decides that he is not going to miss this place.

Or so he thinks.

The key feels heavy in his hand as he unlocks his own place. The building is renovated nicely and he knows the place looks way better than the last time he visited but why does he miss the messy apartment with the smell of coffee and toppled books on the floor and mismatched socks, than this place that he has been living for so long?

Seoho lets out a shaky breath and he sits down on the floor, suddenly feeling too overwhelmed with everything.

He grabs his phone and he is half hoping that there will be a call or at least a text from Youngjo, but he finds none. With a smile, albeit a bitter one, he decides to be the better man and sends a short text.

_ I’m back. Thanks for letting me stay. Take care. _

He locks his phone and he hears it beeps from the lack of battery, and he just lets it be. The bed seems inviting as he slowly lies down on it, but it doesn’t give him the same comfort as the one with messy sheets and old blanket.

His eyes close as he buries his face into the newly made bed, and he just wishes he can forget things for a moment.

The sun is setting when he wakes up to the sounds of urgent knocks on his door. His eyes flip open and he is a bit disoriented at the sight of foreign ceiling, lower than what he is used to, but then he realizes that he is back at the confines of his own home and his chest feels heavy again.

He goes to the door where the visitor is knocking so fervently and actually, he has a hunch on who it’s going to be. Or maybe it’s just his wishful thinking.

His heart skips a beat when he opens the door to Youngjo standing in front of it. They don’t talk about anything for a whole minute and Seoho feels that the stare is a bit too much for him and he breaks eye contact by glancing away to the mat on the floor.

“Hi.” Youngjo greets in a low voice.

“Hi,” he greets back, his voice strained from his earlier nap.

“I… I just saw your text and,” Youngjo pauses, “I think you left this.” He hands him his scarf, the one that he wears most of the time. 

Seoho feels his hands tremble as he gently takes it.

“You don’t have to come here just to deliver this but, but thank you, I guess.” He murmurs, clutching the scarf to his possession. 

It’s all awkward when there is nothing much left to say. Seoho is thinking about inviting the man in but it’s going to make everything even more awkward, but he also doesn’t know how to mildly kick him out.

“If, if you don’t have anything else to tell me, then-”

“Can I,” Youngjo cuts him off quickly, a hand on the door to prevent it from closing on him, “Can I come in for a while?”

Seoho lifts his gaze up and he sees how hopeful the man is, so he just nods his head and steps aside to let him in. Youngjo walks in, his socks-clad feet making dull noises against the floor.

“It’s a whole lot better.” Youngjo comments while looking around the place, “Compared to the last time I saw how messy it was, this one is a lot better.”

“Yeah, they did great with the renovation.” Seoho answers flatly, almost as if he is a robot.

Youngjo turns to him, and he can clearly see how fidgety the man is.

“Seoho, listen,” he starts, “I was… surprised that you moved out so quickly. It’s- I thought you would need some time to think but I didn’t expect to come back to an empty home.”

“Sorry. I thought it would be better if I moved out as soon as possible.” 

Youngjo gives a hesitant nod, “Actually… I didn’t want you to move out.”

“Youngjo, did you not hear what I was saying previously? It was only for a temporary and-”

“I know, I know!” Youngjo suddenly raises his voice, his eyebrows furrowed to the point that he looks funny because he has never made that kind of face before, “But I thought that maybe you would… Nevermind.”

Seoho grips tightly on his scarf and suddenly he feels afraid of nothing at all.

“We needed to stop it. The whole pretense thing. It was… It was dragging for too long and I felt like I had imposed on your life a bit too much.”

“You didn’t impose on anything.”

“But I felt like that,” Seoho looks down to his own feet, “I felt like I had limited your time with how often you had to save my ass in urgent situations and it was not fair that you also had to accommodate me in living with you. Now that my place is all better,” he gestures to the whole place, “I just had to go back and gave you back your space.”

Youngjo stares at him, something foreign flickering in his eyes. He steps forward and Seoho wants to take a step back, but the man gently grasps at his arm.

“So, are we breaking up?” Youngjo asks in a gentle voice. Seoho stares at him, his gaze trembling.

“Youngjo, it’s- it’s a whole fake thing-”

“Are we  _ fake _ breaking up?” Youngjo asks again, his tone sounding so insisting.

Seoho swallows, his throat closing up. “Y-Yeah. We are.” He nods, even though it feels so heavy to confirm that.

Youngjo nods to show that he understands. Seoho feels his heart drop at the lack of response, as if the man is agreeing to it. He doesn’t know why he is wishing for something when he himself insists that there is  _ nothing _ at all.

The hand gripping on his arm is loosening and Seoho thinks that maybe this is how it’s going to end; but Youngjo just drags his hand down until their palms meet. He twines their fingers together in a tight braid. His mouth parts in surprise and then Youngjo just pulls him forward.

“Now that the charade is over, do you want to be my  _ real _ boyfriend?” Youngjo asks in a whisper.

“I- I- what?” He stutters his reply, and Youngjo is holding the side of his face.

“It’s not a fake proposition. There are no ex boyfriends, no crazy sister, no nagging mom, no teasing friends; it’s just us two here. Can we start over?”

“Youngjo,” he breathes out shakily, suddenly not able to trust his hearing.

“We have spent the whole year together and I think I have made myself clear enough this whole time, don’t you think?” Youngjo leans forward to nudge their noses together, and Seoho feels himself closing his eyes.

He can feel the warm breathing on his face, can smell the same comforting cologne, can hear the loud heartbeats that certainly not only coming from his own chest.

“I love you, babe. Accept me and let’s make it right this time around.” Youngjo whispers, head tilted aside to brush their lips together. 

Seoho grips at the man’s shirt, having conflicting thoughts in his head. So many  _ what ifs _ are running freely in his head. For the whole one year and more that he spent with Youngjo, he had learned so many things, and one thing for sure is that he learned how to be brave enough for himself.

He surges forward and presses their lips together, and he feels Youngjo smiling against him. Those warm, big palms are holding on his head and he lets the man kiss him as if it’s their last. Well, it’s actually their first as real boyfriends.

When Youngjo backs away, he almost follows after him, and the man laughs at him. Seoho feels his ears burn in embarrassment and he keeps his eyes shut when Youngjo kisses him again, and again, and again.

Later when they spend the whole day making out in his bed, Seoho can’t stop himself from smiling at how dreamy everything feels like. It’s like he is playing the imaginary scenes in his head, the alternative universe in his brain that he created himself in which he is the main character and he is getting his happily ever after.

But no, Youngjo kisses him again, until he is breathless, until he has tears in his eyes, until he loses his voice, until all he can see is Youngjo, until he is convinced that,  _ yeah, it’s not a mere dream _ .

When he has enough of the kisses, they tangle all their limbs together until there is no more space between them; and then Seoho is reminded of something.

“That time in the hotel, Geonhak told me he talked to you. What did he talk about?”

Youngjo hums and then chuckles to himself. “Nothing important-”

“What did he talk to you about?” He insists.

The arms around him tighten, and then Youngjo is snuggling into his neck. 

“He asked me about your wellbeing. Basically just being a good friend checking on you. And he  _ threatened  _ me if I ever did you wrong.”

Seoho rolls his eyes. “He should stop being so overprotective just because he is a gym trainer.”

Youngjo laughs and pecks his lips. “He is just being a good friend.”

“He also mentioned  _ how much in love you are with me _ .” He says, lifting an eyebrow. Youngjo shrugs, “I might be already at that time, but I was too dumb to notice it.”

“Seriously? It was like, only for a week, and you only got to fuck me once, and you were already in love?” Seoho asks in disbelief, unable to trust that.

Youngjo offers a tiny lopsided grin then he pulls him closer until he can kiss his ear.

“Do you want to know a secret?” Youngjo whispers into his ear. Seoho nods in confusion.

The man kisses his neck before murmuring, “I had a crush on you when we were in high school.”

“You what?!” Seoho asks in a shriek, not knowing that at all, and Youngjo just kisses him repeatedly until he forgets about it all.

He comes to Youngjo’s home for Christmas, being welcomed by every single family member, and being coddled by his mom. Everyone is curious about him and they want to know him more and more, until he is overwhelmed by the amount of attention being put on him. Youngjo has to drag him away because he looks like he is about to cry.

Right before they go home, Youngjo’s mother asks her son about when they are going to tie the knot because they are not that young anymore. Seoho pretends that he doesn’t hear it, yet his heart is already up in his throat.

He hears Youngjo answering his mother with  _ soon, mom _ , and he just runs straight to Youngjo’s car with the alibi of him being cold.

They go back home and they celebrate Christmas just for the two of them. In the midst of cuddles and wine kisses, Youngjo brings an opened velvet box in front of his eyes, while whispering  _ will you marry me, babe _ . Seoho stares at the rings and he can’t come up with a proper answer; and despite how cowardly he is for his whole life, how indecisive he is, the thought of spending the rest of his life with Youngjo makes him whisper a million  _ yes _ -es.

The wine is spilled on his sweater, the snow falls outside, their phones blasting Merry Christmas messages from their friends, and no one cares, because the rings are already put on their fingers, their lips meeting softly in the middle of happy giggles, and Seoho is going to make it right with Youngjo by his side from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> twt: [@kumo_is_kumo](https://twitter.com/kumo_is_kumo)


End file.
